Gerald McBoing-Boing (TV series)
|last_aired = |status = Canceled |num_episodes = 52 (26 shows) | num_seasons = 2 |}} Gerald McBoing-Boing is an original Canadian-American 2D animated children's television series based on the original cartoon. It premiered on Cartoon Network (United States) on August 22, 2005, as part of their Tickle-U programming block, and on Teletoon in English and French (Canada) on August 29, 2005. It uses the same basic art style as the original, but with more detail. Each 11-minute episode features a series of vignettes with Gerald, of which the "fantasy tales" are done in Seussian rhyme. There are also sound checks, gags, and "real-life" portions of the show. Gerald still only makes sounds, but he now has two speaking friends, Janine and Jacob, as well as a dog named Burp, who only burps (accompanied by someone, usually Gerald's mother, saying "excuse me" afterwards). Gerald's parents (names unknown) also fill out the regular cast. The Television series was produced in Canada by Cookie Jar Entertainment, and directed by Robin Budd and story edited/written by John Derevlany. The animation was done by Mercury Filmworks in Ottawa & Vancouver. The music and score for the series was composed by Ray Parker and Tom Szczesniak. It is shown on ABC TV (ABC Kids) in Australia, Channel 5's Milkshake! in the UK and RTE Two's The Den in Ireland Voice actors and their characters * Linda Ballantyne - Gerald's Mother * Patrick McKenna - Gerald's Father * Samantha Weinstein - Janine * Joanne Vannicola - Jacob * Deann deGruijter - Narrator Music * Tom Szczesniak and Ray Parker Episode list 28 episodes in 14 shows were produced: # "Cuckoos & Pirates" & "Parades, Honking & Mumbling Mummies" # "Monkeys, Wrestling & The World's Greatest Super Spy" & "The Dentist, The Sheep & The Two Anniversary Gifts" # "Ghosts, Owls & An Evil Witch" & "Art, Glass & The Deep Dark Jungle" # "Carnivals, Phones & Sneezing Dragons" & "Cars, Bees & Magic Puppies" # "Good Deeds, Librarians & Aliens" & "Tornado, Chicken & Circus" # "Burp, Cry Baby Blues & The Return of Scritchy McBeard" & "Videos, Cats & Superheroes" and "Arcades, Scanners and Queen Long Big Nose the Third" # "Dog Tricks, Spare Change & The Lost Snowmen" & "Mini-Golf, Checkers & Bad Manners" # "Swings, Cans & The Flying Ace" & "Photos, Radio & Knights" # "Hot Rod, Elevators & Genie Meanie" & "Cheese, Birds & Cave Kids" # "Hide-N-Seek, Escapes & The Beanstalk" & "Haircuts, Opera & The Albino Alligator" # "Camping, Watchdogs & Janinerella" & "Hardware, Hair & Hairy Weather" # "Thin Ice, Squeaky Shoes & Leprechauns" & "Museum, Coyotes & A Race Around the World" # "Hopscotch, Hugs & Hunchbacks" & "Lost Dogs, Horses & Monsters" # "Sleepover, Chalkboard & Trojan Cow" & "Popcorn, Shadows & 20,000 Boings Under the Sea" External links * Category:Canadian children's television series Category:Canadian animated television series Category:2005 Canadian television series debuts Category:2000s Canadian television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2005 American television series debuts Category:2007 American television series endings Category:2007 Canadian television series endings Category:UPA series and characters Category:Television programs based on works by Dr. Seuss Category:Television series by Cookie Jar Entertainment Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Flash cartoons Category:Teletoon original series